1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in cotton harvesters. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a cotton combine including receiving and containing means, boll breaking means, cleaning and ginning means, condensing means and cotton collecting, compressing and baling means.
2. General Background
Various devices are known which attempt to combine cotton picking, cleaning, ginning, collecting and baling operations. Examples of such prior art devices are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,707,364, 2,763,117, 2,869,307, 2,897,750, 3,466,857, 3,691,741, 3,959,956, 4,106,267, 4,106,268, 4,193,251, 4,285,190, 3,286,858.
Many of these devices suffer in that they fail to provide for a mobile boll breaking, cleaning, ginning, condensing, compressing and baling machine in combination to improve the farmer's efficiency.